


Mothballs

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (unless said elderly have the hots for Siddiq), Crack, Not Safe For Elderly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: A normal prostate exam results in Siddiq’s deepest sexual fantasies coming true.





	Mothballs

“Time for your prostate exam, Mr. Miller,” Siddiq said.

“Call me Bob, please,” Bob Miller replied. The pensioner bent over and spread his saggy asscheeks apart. His ancient sphincter was laden with hemorrhoids and his massive bull testicles dangled so low that they almost hit the floor. Questioning his life choices, Siddiq moved to lube up his finger, but then Bob whirled around and hit Siddiq in the face with his big, juicy…well, everyone knows.

“Oops, sonny, my bad,” Bob croaked.

Siddiq looked up at Bob from where he was now sitting on the floor and gave the old man a look like Jacqui in that gif. “I don’t know, Bob,” he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt, “you’re old enough to be my grandpa, and I have a baby on the way…”

“Don’t ya worry about that none, boy,” Bob rasped as he picked up Siddiq (his joints popping in the process) and placed him on the exam table, his arthritic hands shaking because he also had Parkinson’s. They started making out hard, until Bob’s dentures fell out of his mouth. Bob gummed Siddiq’s Penis! hard. Siddiq sucked Bob’s senior citizen schlong like that recorder. Finally, Bob rode Siddiq just like “Rodeo” by Daniel Newman, while his Life Alert kept on smacking him in the face.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary flung open, just as Bob was receiving an incredibly potent load of baby gravy from Siddiq! It was Natalie Miller and Rosita! Bob was so shocked that he cummed and died right there.

 

Bob Miller’s dead body slowly fell off the exam table as Natalie Miller and Rosita entered the room. Natalie wasn’t upset that Bob had died from having sex with Siddiq, because he was living on borrowed time anyway, thanks to a combination of mesothelioma and Parkinson’s.

However, Siddiq was horrified. “I’m truly very sorry, Mrs. Miller –” he started, but Natalie cut him off. The old woman quickly pulled down her pants and granny panties and presented her backside to the doctor, something that most of Siddiq’s patients tended to do.

Natalie’s eighty-year-old fanny was not unlike a deflated balloon. The flesh was loose on her bony booty, rippling and swaying back and forth like curtains when Natalie attempted to twerk for Siddiq. Rosita gave the grandma’s ass a smack and spread the cheeks apart. Natalie’s shriveled clam was stretched open from age and multiple births and looked like a bulldog’s jowls. Siddiq could see a glimpse of transvaginal mesh hidden in the saggy folds.

Natalie decided she needed cock, and she needed it now! She grabbed Siddiq’s powerful caramel tallywhacker in her decrepit fist and rammed it down her gullet.

_It still tastes like my Bobby’s ass!_ she thought to herself.

Rosita watched Natalie fellate her baby daddy’s baby maker as she fingered her heart-shaped box with one hand and rooted around in the much older woman’s pussy with the other, until she reached her transvaginal mesh and pulled it out. Natalie then stopped blowing Siddiq so Rosita could bump her Octomom belly into the hot doctor like Po from Kung Fu Panda, sending his “syringe” right into Grandma Natalie’s gaping minge.

“Yeehaw!” all three shouted.

So Siddiq fucked the granny, while Rosita watched and caressed her pregnant belly and fingered herself. Natalie moaned like a stroke victim, her pacemaker going crazy. Dr. Diq was giving it to her so good, she hoped her vagina didn’t fall out again.

“Get ready for this, grandma!” yelled Siddiq before he unleashed torrents of baby batter into Natalie’s elderly vaginal canal. His sperm was so potent, Natalie was impregnated at the age of eighty, but at the same time, Rosita thought she had diddled herself to the point of squirting, until she realized that it was not squirt.

“My water broke!” she shouted.

Suddenly, Bob Miller reanimated and got to his feet, shuffling toward the threesome with his erect zombie dong BOBbing threateningly in front of him.

_I……smell……cum……_


End file.
